Son of Batman
by AZ23AJ
Summary: No Summary Yet. Rated M for Mature. Crossover: Naruto (A few), New 52 comics/animated, DC Rebirth, and some other elements mix into the story.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Now this story has been in mind since I watched the new DC 52 animated and Batman to the Hush one. It was great and something that I think a lot about. In, I have seen two writers made great stories of characters being Batman's son. Each other had Naruto and Danny Phatmon becoming reborn as Bruce Wayne and Talia al Ghul son, but I never have seen a Selina Kyle (Catwoman) yet and thanks to great friends of mine, I have a prologue and now enjoy ;)**

It was dark in the room. A lone figure suddenly fell on the ceiling, barely making a sound. He touched something from his head, causing his goggles to light up. He saw the image of the room in night vision mode. He pressed on the button again, changing the vision into the infrared.

With it, he could see small amounts of leftover heat from those who came before and noticed a lot of red spots near a wall. He walked towards it, patted the wall until he heard a hollow sound. He checked the wall and found a small lever hidden in a compartment. He turned it, causing a hidden door to open on the floor near him.

He carefully jumped in, landing in a hallway, which was full of light, revealing who this mysterious person. He was a young boy, lean and a little short, wearing a black suit with a utility belt on his waist, boots with sound-absorbing material, black gloves and black, leather gauntlets, a mask that covered his entire head and a pair of goggles.

He looked at the hallway, which was long and white, with a vault at the end, before turning on his goggles, activating the infrared vision, spotting lasers all over the place. He started stretching a little before he moved. He gracefully jumped through the hallways, fluidly avoiding the lasers, until he reached the end of the hallway.

He looked at the vault, which was electronically locked before he pulled out a device from his belt. He attached the device on the locking mechanism, turning it on, and watched as the device decrypted the password before it opened.

He looked inside and saw a small computer chip with a black skull on it, protected by a cage made of lasers. He scoffed at it before pulling out another device. It was a circular device with a long, thin claw attached. Using his thumb, he controlled the claw, carefully moving it through the lasers. He then used the claw to grab the chip and carefully pulled it out.

Once it was out of the cage, he gently picked the chip and put it in his utility belt. Then he pulled out a card and attached it to the vault door. Once it was done, he started jumping through the lasers again, making sure not to trigger the alarm. He then climbed out the hidden hallway and back in the darkroom before jumping up to the air vent he heard footsteps. It was time to go.

As he crawled away, he heard rapid chattering, followed by surprised silence, panic scuffle and then the scream of anger, followed by the loud alarms blaring.

Just as the guards were preparing to sweep the building, he reached the roof, quickly jumped off the building and fired a grappling hook attached to his gauntlet which allowed him to swing to a smaller building. He then rolled on the ground to avoid hurting himself, used the momentum to run, parkouring to a safer distance, away from the target's building.

Once he was in a good enough distance, he looked at the direction, chuckling to himself, just imagining what Roman Sionis is doing to his men. He didn't notice a figure sneaking behind him, raising her arms. He suddenly yelped when the figure wrapped her slender arms on his chest and lifted him up.

"Ack! Mom!" the boy said looking at the side to see his assailant.

It was a woman wearing a tight, black bodysuit, the front open to reveal her cleavage, with the mask shaped like a cat's head, a pair of goggles resting on her head, with black boots and black gloves with sharp nails and a whip tied around her slender waist. This was Selina Kyle, the Catwoman.

Catwoman chuckled as she hugged her son, who flailed from her clutches. She then let him down as he removed his mask, revealing a thirteen-year-old boy with black, spikey hair, his father's blue eyes and whisker-marks on his cheeks. He glared at her, but to her, it only looked like a pout, making her chuckle and ruffle his hair.

"Did you get the chip?" Catwoman asked as he let his hair go, which he fixed back to its normal spikiness.

"Like taking candy from a baby who has some breathtaking anger management issues," He said as he showed the chip to his mother. "With this, we can destroy any of Sionis' trojan horses and stop him from making more."

"Good job, Nathan," Catwoman said with a proud smile. "You've completed your training. You're ready."

"Am I?" Nathan asked looking at his mother with a hopeful expression. "Will he really let me work with him?"

"You know how hardheaded your father is," Catwoman said. "Just show him what you can do. He listens to actions, not words."

Nathan smiled before he put on his mask and jumped off the building with his mother.

Oh let's not introduce our young thief. This is Nathaniel Kyle, the son of Catwoman and the infamous Dark Knight. He was trained by his mother, using his skills for others just so he can make his father proud. Nathan always figured that he'd be like Robin Hood.

Sure his mother used to steal, both for greed and for the adrenaline rush, but she's been getting better ever since she had a kid. Now she uses her skills for the greater good and she wanted to be a good role model for her son. God knows she never had any.

Now it was his turn to prove that he can be something more. Nathan looked up at the sky and saw the familiar Bat-Signal shine in the night sky.

"Just you wait, Dad," He said as he followed his mom. "I'll be a hero too."

...

**ANN: I hope it's great and maybe I can write this story on. Notes first like Naruto or Nathaniel (Nathan) will replace Tim Drank and become the Third Robin after showing his father that he can be a hero, actions speak louder than words.**

**Of course, I might add some Nathan (Naruto)'s characters into the story which also needs help and here's the pairing list so far.**

**Pairings (This far): Ideas can help**

**Nathaniel Kyle (Robin and later Red Robin) Harem: Cassandra Cain (Batgirl). Stephanie Brown (Spoiler). Lynx. Rest TBA**

**Bruce Wayne (Batman) Harem: Selina Kyle (Catwoman). Rest TBA**

**Dick Grayson (Nightwing) Harem: Starfire. Rest TBA**

**Jason Todd (Red Hood) x Artemis of Bana-Mighdall, maybe a harem not sure yet.**

**Bashing: Damian**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Reunion**

**AN: This story takes place in Hush which will be the first of the Batman New 52 in my books with some twist and comics mix into the story for Hush Act to work out better. Now enjoy**

**Gotham**

"Hey don't forget to breathe you two," A voice called out causing the two to break their embrace and turned to see a dark-clad youth leaning against the wall with a smirk on his face.

"Yo!" Nathan said giving his parents a two fingers salute.

"What's he doing here?" Batman asked looking at Catwoman who know had a nervous expression on her face.

"Just how long have you been there young man?" Catwoman asked sternly.

Nathan hummed as he cupped his chin in thought.

"I'd say about two minutes before you two started smacking lips." He replied holding up two fingers.

"Selina, who is this kid?" Batman asked.

Selina took a deep breath and looked over to her son and ushered him over as they faced Bruce. This was a moment long overdue, and one that Selina knew she couldn't put off any longer.

"Bruce this is Nathan, Nathaniel Kyle...Wayne. He's your son," Catwoman said introducing her lover to his estranged son.

Batman's eyes winded under his cowl, his mind trying desperately to comprehend what he had just been told. A son...he had a son!?

"Are you..." Before he could ask Selina nodded and gave him a nod, Nathan peeled away his mask revealing his face to his father who was taken aback by the resemblance they shared.

"Hey dad it's nice finally meet you...but I thought you'd be a little taller," Nathan said with a foxy grin.

Bruce knelt down looking the young man in the eyes causing Nathan to turn away with a slight tinge in his cheeks.

"When did you..." Bruce asked

"13 years...the day I left Gotham was the day I found out," Selina said unable to face Bruce, the cape crusader knelt down looking the young man in the eyes causing Nathan to gain a light tinge in his cheeks.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" Bruce asked

"After you broke things off between us I felt...I felt it was better if you didn't know. I thought it would be a distraction." Selina replied.

"I still had a right to know!" Bruce said fiercely.

"You think I didn't know that!" Selina shouted back.

"You think I didn't want to tell you about him! To introduce Nathan to his father! I was confused about what I was supposed to do," Selina said looking down with sadness in her eyes.

"Those thirteen years we have been the toughest of my life, but they also helped me make a new change too, to become the type of person my son could look up to. But I realized I wasn't enough."

"Bruce you may not have asked for this, but he's here, and he needs his father." Selina finished as Bruce looked down at his son.

The silence lasts a few more moments before an unexpected voice spoke up.

"Mom, Dad, I know this a lot to take in but maybe we should focus on stopping the crazy plant lady and then work out our family issues," Nathan said catching his parent's attention.

"He has a point," Catwoman said with a smirk.

Batman gave a nod of agreement before the trio took off after Ivy with Nathan moving at a faster pace than his parents.

"He seems a bit...excited," Batman said.

"He's just showing off for his dad," Catwoman replied.

**Small Time Skip (Greenhouse)**

"Well, look who's here," Ivy smirked. "Wondered when you'd find me."

"I've come back to you," Catwoman replied

"Have you now?" Ivy remarked as she watered her plants.

"No one can resist you," Catwoman stated calmly as she stood straight while Poison Ivy reached over to her via vine transportation. "And why would they want to?" she then added.

"That's so true, Kitty," Poison Ivy smirked before using a vine to hit her. "But no one fakes it with me."

Catwoman groaned in pain as she landed on the floor before grasping the floor with her claws with a vengeful glare.

"Okay, crazy plant bitch, it's on, " She then scowled.

Catwoman then charges at Ivy with her claws unleashed. Ivy sends various vines to attack the feline criminal. Catwoman slashes several vines in her pursuit and dodges the rest but she was blindsided by another vine that she didn't see coming. She gets hit to the ground hard but before she could do anything a vine began to surround her neck and squeeze.

Catwoman grunted as she was being strangled and held up by more vines.

"Nose filters?" Poison Ivy smirked to the other woman "What am I going to do with you, Kitty? Oh, I know."

Suddenly, Catwoman was hoisted into the air, and the vines continued to strangle her. Then two Batarangs ripped through the vines like blades.

Catwoman then dropped to the ground

"Cut it close, why don't you?" She wheezed.

"Sorry," Nathan chuckled. "Needed to wait for the right time and whatnot."

"You really are like him," Catwoman mumbled

"You're going back to Arkham, Ivy," Batman sharply told the villainess.

"Oh! Is Batman your new boy toy?" Poison Ivy smirked to Catwoman before she noticed the young teen. "Oh, and you've got your own little sidekick too?"

"I'm not a sidekick," Nathan said confidently

"I'm sure, sweetheart. Oh, I nearly forgot, I've got a boy toy too." Poison Ivy smirked as she snapped her fingers and Superman came crashing in.

"Stay away from her" Superman demanded sharply

"Oh shit!" Nathan exclaimed

"Language young man!" Both adults scolded their son.

"You heard my Superman," Poison Ivy smirked before whispering right into the Man of Steel's ear, "Lover... Kill them."

Superman speedily came right at them but both dodged as they threw down smoke grenades and began to enter the sewers as part of the plan. As they do, Batman takes out his Kryptonite knuckles.

"You ready?" Batman asks

"Not really," Nathan said

"Good answer," Batman said as the Man of Steel came crashing down

Superman took a swing at Batman who narrowly avoided the punch.

Nathan reached into his belt and tossed out several small marble-like objects towards Superman who stood unfazed as before several exploded on impact as the dust cleared Nathan was right in front of the man of steel and punched him across the face with his own Kryptonite knuckles which shocked both Man of Steel and The Dark Knight. He then did a quick right uppercut and left jab in the gut which made Superman cough up blood.

"Now Bats!" Nathan shouted to his father who charged at Superman smashing his fist into his face with the kryptonite knuckles.

Back in the greenhouse Ivy was resting comfortably counting up her payment.

"Don't get comfortable," Voice said as she saw two shadows looming over her and looked up to see both Batman and Superman standing over her.

"SHIT!" Ivy cursed as she made a break for it before a fist smashed into her chest and fell to the ground, Nathan standing over her with his mother smirking beside him.

"Was that necessary?" Superman asked.

"Yes." The Bat Family replied.

"None of this is my fault, I was forced to use Catwoman to steal Bane's ransom. Then he made me control Superman," Ivy explained as she smirked. "Can't say he put up much of a fight."

"What's his name," Batman demanded

"Now that would be telling," Ivy replied with a sly tone, Catwoman walked back and punched the back of the other woman's head before pulling onto her hair.

"Not the hair!" Poison Ivy shrieked as Catwoman protracted her claws onto her neck.

"They may go easy on you, but I won't," Catwoman glared to the other woman. "Name. Now."

"Hush," Poison Ivy stated only for Catwoman to growl. "It's true! He calls himself Hush! I never met him before, he knew a lot about me...too much."

"That's enough I'll take her," Superman said as he walked over and picked up Ivy. "I think your business here is done." He said as he took off towards Arkham leaving the trio alone.

"You weren't supposed to throw Lois off the roof," Batman said turning to Catwoman.

"Is this your code again?" She smirked walking up to Batman taking hold of his hands on her own. "Superman was going to squish you so I improvised. That's what partners do right?" She said leaning forward as they shared a kiss.

Nathan could only turn away. "Really? I'm right here." Nathan groaned causing his parents to break the kiss.

Selina chuckled as she walked up to her son and ruffled his head. "Don't be so shocked. One of these days you'll get a girlfriend and start doing the same thing."

"At least I'll have some form of self-control," Nathan said with a pout earning a smile from his mother.

Catwoman then goes to continue making out with Batman which made Nathan walk away to give them some privacy. Then he felt something off. Like someone is watching them. He looks around the area to confirm his suspicions and then he sees it. A dark figure on the rooftop in the building across from him. The dark figure must've spotted him because he disappeared. Nathan had a bad feeling that this was the man Ivy was talking about.

Hush

He knows about him and Catwoman. Which means that they are targets now.

"Great. My first time working with mom and dad and I've already got a target on my back. Occupational hazard huh?" Nathan asked himself as he already knew the answer.

This night was interesting and more are to come for sure.

**...**

**Nathan (Robin) Harem: Batgirl. Spoiler. Lynx. Wonder Girl (Cassie Sandsmark). Raven. Speedy (Mia Derden). More TBA**

**Bruce (Batman) Harem: Catwoman. Wonder Woman. Black Canary. Talia al Ghul. Zatanna. Maybe more**

**Dick (Nightwing) Harem: Starfire. Barbara. Batwoman(gonna make her bi) Donna Troy. **

**Jason (Red Hood) x Artemis of Bana-Mighdall, might end up in a small harem which will be TBA**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Bonding**

Back in Wayne Manor, Batman and Catwoman were getting uhhhhh reacquainted in the master bedroom. While Nathan was downstairs in the kitchen eating Alfred's cucumber sandwiches.

"These are pretty good Al. Very light and refreshing" Nathan said to the old butler.

"Why thank you, Master Nathan. Though I am still amazed that you are Master Bruce's child. Then again I'm not surprised that this happened," Alfred said to the young man

"Yeah. My mom doesn't shut up about the man of her dreams. The tall, dark and brooding crusader that stole her heart which is impressive given her job description." Nathan said

"Yes. Master Bruce tends to have that effect on women. More so when they are exactly his type," Alfred said

"Oh, God. I rather not know about that" Nathan said

"I used to think the same and then puberty happened," a voice said behind Nathan which made him turn around to see who it was.

He then saw it was Nightwing.

"Wow. You're Nightwing" Nathan said excitedly as he always admired the first Robin

"Good evening Master Dick," Alfred greeted

"Good to see you Alfred" Nightwing greeted back as he then looked back at Nathan "And you must be Nathan. Hmmm, you actually do look like him."

"Yeah I get that a lot mostly from my mom," Nathan said rubbing the back of his head. "So I'm guessing your Dick Grayson, the original Robin."

"Yeah guilty." Dick chuckled crossing his arms. "Still can't believe Bruce has a kid. And after all those warnings he gave me about using protection."

"Tell me about it. Mom keeps giving me lectures so I don't end up knocking girls up," Nathan said.

**With Bruce**

In the master bedroom, Bruce let out a soft sneeze.

"Catching a cold?" Selina asked.

"It's nothing," Bruce replied

"In that case." She smirked as her arms wrapped around Bruce's neck bringing him back down

**Back with Nathan**

"So what's it like having Catwoman for a mom?" Dick asked taking a sip of soda.

"It can be hectic on occasion. Especially when you have to deal with the jackasses taking peeks at my mom in and out of costume. One time this creep tried to grab her butt...so I crushed his hand and broke his face" Nathan said in an unintentional dark serious tone that startled both Dick and Alfred.

_'Okay, now I KNOW this kid is Bruce's kid,'_ both men thought. Nathan noticed the expressions on their face

"What's wrong, why do you guys look freaked out?" Nathan asked.

"Oh, nothing! Nothing at all!" The two waved off.

"So why are you here, Master Dick? I imagine you have a reason besides meeting young Nathaniel," Alfred reasoned.

"Not always. I really did want to see the kid," Dick said as he took one of Alfred's sandwiches.

**Time Skip**

**Batcave**

After a while, Nathan became a bit bored and decided to take a look inside the BatCave taking in the sights from his father's past adventures, from the large T-Rex to the giant Penny.

"Geez, you'd think some of these guys were from a Saturday morning cartoon," Nathan remarked as he walked up to the display cases for the Bat-Family his eyes soon fell on the original Robin Costume worn by Dick Grayson when he started out as a hero.

"Seriously what's with...the short shorts?" Nathan chuckled looking over Dick's previous Robin Costume.

"Hey! It was in style back then!" Dick shouted in his defense.

"Yeah, sure it was," Nathan said rolling his eyes earning a glare from the former circus performer.

"But I can tell you didn't wear it as a fashion statement, this meant a lot more to you didn't it?" He asked

"Yeah, it's a keepsake from my parents," Dick said putting his hand on the glass thinking back to his life before becoming Robin.

"So I'm guessing this one was worn by Jason Todd," Nathan said looking over the second Robin Suit which appeared to be centered more for a teenager than a child.

"Have to say it looks a lot more badass than yours."

"Hey! My Nightwing suit looks the same as his," Dick said as his eyes fell on his surrogate brothers' suit. He hadn't had much time to know Jason before that fateful day.

"I'm guessing it's still a hard subject to bring up huh?" Nathan said looking up at Dick.

"Yeah, Bruce still blames himself for what happened to Jason. He's never forgiven himself for failing to save him," Dick said recalling the last time Jason had been seen.

"Yeah, but hey that's just how a family is sometimes. All families fight and all fights come to an end. Sometimes you just need to talk things out." Nathan said

"You've got a really optimistic view of things," Dick said

"Yeah, I may not agree with some things my dad does but I do believe not everyone isn't worth saving. Joker, Black Mask, Victor Zasz are rotten down to their black hearts. But Clayface, Freeze, even Harley Quinn, and Poison Ivy still have some good left in them," Naruto said.

**Small Time Skip**

Sometime later, we see Nathan still inside the Batcave in training gear. Standing before him was his father without the cowl and holding two wooden staff.

"I'm guessing you are going to train me?" Nathan asked as Bruce throws one of the staffs at him which he catches

"You showed some skill when fighting Superman," Bruce said to his son.

"Well, mom did train me since I was five. Said it would be useful," Nathan said.

"It was but there is room for improvement. Though, I'm curious how you also had Kryptonite knuckles. It's not an easy material to get," Bruce said.

"Mom did a job for Lex Luthor to steal some recently discovered Kryptonite in South America. It wasn't a lot but enough for Luthor to want. She took some without him noticing and gave it to me. So I tinkered with it and made the knuckles. Didn't think you would also have the same idea too but like father like son right?" Nathan asked with a smile on his face. Bruce slightly smirked at that.

"Perhaps so. I'll inform Superman of this information so he can be prepared. But right now" Bruce then got into battle position with the staff, "Let's see what your mother taught you"

Nathan smirked at this as he got into position as well

"With pleasure," Nathan said as both father and son charged at each other.

**Later**

We see the pair during hand to hand combat after their sword spar and was interesting.

Bruce through a punch in Nathan's direction narrowing his eyes he quickly ducked him before elbowing his father in the gut causing Bruce to twinge in pain before he swept under by his son's kick falling to the ground.

Nathan through down a punch towards Bruce, the older Wayne caught to fist and tossed his son as he got back on his feet Nathan landed on his feet and turned over to catch his father's next punch.

"You've got good instincts," Bruce smirked

"One thing I've been taught is to trust my instincts," Nathan said, the young raven haired teen sent a roundhouse but Bruce managed to block it

Selina watched from afar, being glad of the man she loves and their son were bonding. Of course, things will get hard down the road but at least it will worth it and easy around here.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 The Brothers**

**Wayne Manor**

We see the boys taking a break from their training route, Nathan and Dick were talking. Bruce and Selina were going out on their date at the theater and later have dinner before a night work. They have agree to take their son along for more bonding time.

Bruce had made sure to be part of Nathan's life and be a father to him as he was impressive, very much. He agreed on training and testing to see if he can fully go out on his own but for not now and for the best.

Selina was happy that her son is getting along and have a father apart of his life. She was happy to raise a great son like Nathan and could see great promise for him.

But now the folks are going to enjoy their date.

As Selina and Bruce head out for their date, they leave Nathan and Dick to relax until they have to go on patrol. So Dick decided to play a little video game with his new younger brother. The two were currently playing a fighting game and Nathan apparently despite never playing it had been beating Dick soundly every single round since they started. He wasn't sure how Nathan was doing it. The kid seemed like he had devils luck when it came to video games.

As soon as Dick lost for the 30th time in a row he went to answer his communicator.

"Nightwing," Dick said.

"It's, Red Hood. Listen I've found an arms deal going down with between Black Mask and some of the Two-Faces gang. There's a lot of them and since I can't fully cut loose, I could use some backup," Red hood's voice spoke through the communicator

"Copy that we'll be right there," Nightwing said before cutting off the connection.

"Nathan suit up. We're gonna help one of our other brother," He called to the boy who immediately sprung out of his seat at the chance to fight crime.

After Nathan and Dick dressed in their respective crime-fighting outfits, they headed towards Red Hood's communicator location.

**Gotham Construction Site**

Nightwing and Fox landed on a girder of the construction site.

"So this the place?" Fox asked.

"Yeah, I see the two groups down there. It looks like they're waiting on Black Mask...by the way dodge," Nightwing said as he used his detective vision and zoomed in on the goons waiting on a Black Mask.

"Dodge what?" Fox asked before having to immediately jump off the girder and land on another one as he dodged shuriken sent at him. He turned and saw a figure rushing at him on the girder he landed on. The figure wore a red helmet and white, black, and red motorcycle jacket. **(Arkham Knight Red Hood)**

Red hood rushed in trying to punch fox. Fox used his size difference to easily duck under the punch and attempt to sweep red hood's legs. Red hood hopped over the sweeping leg and attempted to stomp his boots into Fox's leg with his downward momentum. Fox pulled his leg back making red hood's boots collide with the girder. Fox immediately rose to his full height and steeped to red hood before unleashing a barrage of punches at red hood's helmeted face.

Red hood after taking the shots to his helmet grabbed Fox's fists and threw him off the girder. Fox immediately gripped the girder as he was thrown off and used the downward momentum to swing back up around and dropkick Red Hood.

Fox connected with the dropkick and sent Red Hood off of the girder. Red hood used the momentum to flip off of the girder and land on a different one. Fox jumped and lunged at Red Hood who immediately grabbed him and locked him in a sleeper hold.

"Not bad kiddo. Now let's see who you are," Red Hood said as he pulled off Fox's mask revealing a face that looked like a very young Bruce Wayne shocking Jason into letting go of Nathan.

"What the hell?! Who is this kid Grayson?" Red hood asked Nightwing who was ignoring the two having their fight to keep the focus on the two groups and the arms deal.

"That's Bruce and Selina Kyle's son, Nathan Wayne. Nathan Wayne, meet Jason Todd. Second Robin and now the Red Hood," Nightwing told them not even looking at the two vigilantes.

The two vigilantes sweatdropped at Nightwing's nonchalant attitude and his ignoring of them.

"You are such a dick, Nightwing," The two vigilantes said at the same time before turning to look at each other and high fiving.

Nightwing just flipped the two off still looking down at the groups of thugs just as a long black limo pulled up. Out of the limo stepped a man in a white suit with a black skull mask on his face.

"Black mask just arrived. How do you guys want to play this?" Nightwing asked the two vigilantes.

"I'm still a relative unknown to most criminals so I should probably sneak upon them. Red Hood could probably just go down there and start smashing skulls. You could probably be our eyes in the sky and warn us when things are about to happen." Nathan offered his strategy.

"Solid plan kid," Red Hood complimented smirking under his helmet.

"Oh but I don't get to do anything" Nightwing moaned out. He wasn't really upset but he liked hitting idiots, a lot.

"Don't worry you'll find some idiots to punch. It's Gotham after all." Nathan told him before jumping off the construction site and landing on the roof of a small office like building inside the construction yard. As soon as he landed he dropped down into his stomach and crawled to peer at the meeting between Black Mask and the various goons.

"So gentleman. It's late and I have some plans so let's keep this quick," He gestured to an Asian woman in a blue business suit bringing out a briefcase. She opened it up revealing several grenades.

"You boys need some grenades for a job. You came to the right place. These aren't your typical grenades boys. These are emp grenades," Black Mask told them as he held up one of the grenades.

"Imagine how much you could steal using one of these. Let alone a briefcase. And boys let me tell you. This is just a taste of how many I've got. So tell me how many do you boys need?" He asked them knowing he was gonna make a huge profit off of these gang members.

Just as one of the two face gang members was about to say something he looked up and saw a figure dropping from the sky at them. Though unlike the bat he didn't have wings.

"What the hell is that?!" He shouted just as a boot smashed him in the face delivered from the said figure.

"You guys should've invited me to this party. Especially you Black Mask. I'm starting to think you don't like me," Red Hood jokingly said as he got his guns out ready to fight.

"First you fuck with my business and hone in on my turf to the point you make me break out the damn joker who tried to kill me. And now you've just been tearing apart my business deals every single day since. I have had e-fuckin-nough of your shit Red Hood. Boys kill this bastard and I'll give you a free case of grenades," Black mask assembled thugs.

The two face thugs all jumped at the chance of getting a free briefcase of grenades. Meanwhile, Black Masks goons just were tired of Red Hood messing with their boss's business and usually involved injuring them so they were very willing to kill the Red Hood.

The gang of thugs started to rush at Red Hood in order to kill him and claim their prize. He immediately started shooting at the thugs. Normally Jason would use lethal ammo on these scumbags. However being in Gotham with a new sidekick to the Batfamily, who happens to be a child, he didn't want to expose that aspect yet. So he switched to rubber bullets. His bullets ricocheted around and took out ten of the thugs.

Another three had swerved away from the bullets to circle around Red Hood and strike him.

Fox seeing this pulled out a smoke bomb and threw it into the crowd of thugs. As soon as the bomb went off, Fox snuck into the crowd and started to choke out several of the thugs unconscious as they were distracted by Red Hood and the smoke.

Fox immediately after taking out several thugs, snuck out of the smoke in confusion and disappeared once again in the shadows.

Red Hood took the confusion during the smoke bomb to non lethally incapacitate every thug that fox didn't take out with his rubber bullets. The smoke faded away leaving only. Red Hood tending amongst the unconscious bodies of the various thugs. Black mask seeing only red hood, currently with his back turned to him, slowly pulled a gun out of his suit in order to short red hood from behind.

"Red Hood! Black Mask is drawing a gun!" Nightwing warned from his perched position above the fray.

Red Hood immediately jumped and backflipped over the bullet that Black Mask fired as soon as the gun was pointed towards him.

Black Mask went to shoot at Red Hood as he was falling through the air when he was hit by a Batarang in his hand knocking the gun out of his grip.

Red Hood landed directly behind Black Mask with his gun pointed against the back of his skull. Ms. Li already knowing how things were gonna go. So she held up her hands in surrender knowing she and her boss had absolutely no chance against Red Hood.

"you do realize that the second I'm out of Black Gate, I'm coming for you right? I'll make sure you suffer for fucking up my business, Red Hood," Black mask growled out in fury.

"Oh no, I'm so scared," Red Hood responded sarcastically and not at all fazed by threats.

"Oh, you should be. You son of a bitch!" Black mask shouted in rage before falling unconscious as fox threw a Batarang from the shadows into the side of the man's head knocking him out.

Red Hood and Miss Li turned their attention towards Fox who was stepping out of the shadows.

"What? His screaming was annoying me," Fox told the two, shrugging his shoulders.

Red Hood just shook his head chuckling while Miss Li just stood there confused about what was happening.

Nightwing came down shortly afterward and started helping them cuff every thug along with Black Mask and Miss Li. The vigilante trio called for the police and left the scene. The three vigilantes dashed along the rooftops chuckling and laughing about their success.

However, their success was short-lived. As the trip was making their way back towards the mansion, a large explosion rang through the city. The three looked towards the sight with widened eyes. Immediately afterward they received a call from Alfred via the communicator.

"Boys an explosion just went off at the monarch theater," Alfred told them.

Nathan's eyes widened behind his mask. The monarch theater was where his parents were having their date.

Fox immediately clutched his fists and started to dash off.

Red Hood immediately followed him along with Nightwing.

The night is not over and the brothers have work to do tonight.

**...**

**Note: that Damain will have bashing yes but light as the story goes on.**

**Pairings:**

**Nathan (Robin & later Red Robin) Harem: Batgirl (Cassandra Cain). Spoiler. Lynx. Wonder Girl (Cassie Sandsmark). Raven. Speedy (Mia Derden). Arrowette. Rose Wilson. Supergirl. Two TBA**

**Bruce (Batman) Harem: Catwoman. Wonder Woman. Black Canary. Talia al Ghul. Zatanna. Maybe more**

**Dick (Nightwing) Harem: Starfire. Barbara. Batwoman(gonna make her bi). Donna Troy.**

**Jason (Red Hood) Harem: Artemis of Bana-Mighdall. Rest TBA, ideas could help.**


End file.
